


blue ties, blue eyes and blue skies

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But not that graphic, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Kidnapping, Like really angsty, No beta we die like lmanburg, Slow To Update, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Winky Face, also there are injuries described but not that graphic, blood warning, bonus: tubbo angst, can be read as romantic or platonic skephalo, he/they pronouns for tubbo, if you can read 'best friend' romantically, l'manburg, vague tags so nothing gets spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey Skeppy, I went out to mine some materials for our new bedroom. I’ll see you later!-BadBoyHaloP.S: Have a muffin! I left some beside your bed. Hope you get to eat it before the ants do owoNothing could've prepared him for what was about to happen that day.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148
Collections: Anonymous





	1. kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the tags first before reading! If something triggers you, please read something else. Mental health > some random fanfiction. Stay home, wear your masks and stay safe!

_Hey Skeppy, I went out to mine some materials for our new bedroom. I’ll see you later!_

_-BadBoyHalo_

_P.S: Have a muffin! I left some beside your bed. Hope you get to eat it before the ants do owo_

Skeppy reads as he wakes up in their shared mansion, smiling to himself as returns the piece of paper on his bedside table. To any outsider who could’ve read it in case of a break-in, they would think that they’re building another room besides numerous others in the building. It was actually their code word for the vault they’re now building in a different location after, well, after he complained so much that Bad was building it in a really stupid location until he got mad and begrudgingly mined everything to rebuild it in his opinion, a better and much more safer place.

Skeppy continues the day as usual, killing mobs from the nearby exp grinder, gathering raw pork chops and beef to cook in case they run out of food (which is highly unlikely, but still). A few hours later, he arrives at an empty house with no sign that Bad had arrived earlier. Even the window he accidentally left open remained untouched, and he knew that if Bad had already arrived, he would’ve closed the windows and would have been yelling at him why he didn’t close the window by now.

Bad disliked leaving the windows open when either one of them knew they were going to return home late, saying that he didn’t like leaving it open as bugs and mosquitoes will come inside the house once it’s dark.

_Guess he’s right._ Skeppy thinks to himself as he swats away a mosquito who got a little too close to his face.

“Bad? Are you home?” He yells.

“H-Hello…?” Someone who isn’t Bad replies. Skeppy looks to the door, seeing a tiny kid wearing a suit with a green tie outside, casting a worried gaze on the burning magma blocks outside. They looked familiar, but the suit kept throwing him off from remembering who they were. Maybe he saw them before wearing a different outfit? He wasn’t sure.

It was a good thing that this person knew to wait outside and didn’t bother breaking in, as he might’ve had to use years of fighting experience against this random kid who suddenly broke in his house, causing unnecessary injuries, but still. He can’t help but be a little wary.

“Yeah?” He replies, a little confused on why a kid is visiting him at this time. He’s wary, but he doesn’t want to leave the kid outside to fend himself from the mobs, especially the creepers who drop from the roof and explode as they fall to the ground.

“I’m Tubbo, erm…” They scratch their head, avoiding his eyes. _Do I look_ _that_ _intimidating?_ Skeppy thinks to himself. Bad, the one who scolds everyone for their language is _taller_ than him, for goodness’ sake. “Uh… I work for Schlatt, and he asked me to fetch you to get BadBoyHalo, Schlatt says Bad’s sword broke and he got injured by a lot of mobs, and he thinks you would want to help one of your closest friends arrive home safely.” Tubbo reads from a piece of paper. “He also says that no one can’t accompany Bad right now since they’re all busy preparing for the upcoming festival.” He finishes, now facing him but still not quite looking at him.

“Huh.” Skeppy replies. _Didn’t Bad have a netherite sword? What happened?_ He thinks to himself. Maybe he forgot it or something. Eyes narrowing, Skeppy lets his suspicions slide. Why would he be suspicious of a child? _He_ was the one who trapped kids in random places.

“Who’re you again?” Skeppy asks.

“I’m Tubbo, uh… I used to be with Tommy and Wilbur in L’Manburg, before… yeah.” Skeppy feels bad for the kid, having to fight in different wars then getting split off from your best friend really takes a huge toll on anyone. The kid looked like he wanted to curl onto himself, but had no time on his hands to do so.

“Anyways, Schlatt also asked me to go with you to Manburg,” Skeppy almost sees the kid wince after saying the word _Manburg_ , as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. “So that you won’t get lost on the way to the White House.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Skeppy replies, a little worried for the poor kid, but it was as if he could do anything. He hopes everything turns out for the better for him soon. He casts a gaze on his netherite armor and weapons hanging on the wall before leaving for Manburg.

After walking in silence, with the occasional tie tug from Tubbo, the two finally made their way to the heart of Manburg, the White House. They see George outside, who looks at Tubbo before nodding. The two of them enter a hallway before the kid stops in front of a door identical to countless others there.

Tubbo knocks twice. “Schlatt? Mr. Skeppy’s here.”

“Oh—uh, you can just call me Skeppy.”

“Great! Both of you can come inside.” Schlatt replies.

Nothing could’ve prepared Skeppy for what he was about to see.

On a wooden chair sat Bad, bound by ropes lips split while his head seemed to be bleeding due to a concussion. Bad had passed out with his head slumped over the chair, _probably due to the blood loss,_ Skeppy thinks. He turns to glare at Tubbo, but he snaps out of it when he sees the kid shaking so much he must’ve cried due to the shock of seeing someone they knew bleeding out in front of them.

“Oh—oh my god. Ske-Skeppy, I didn’t know. I really didn’t know!” Tubbo explains, eyes tearful and body shaking.

“What the fuck is this, Schlatt?” Skeppy asks, voice rising due to his anger. He glares at the man. He was about to run at the man and fight him, but he distinctly remembered leaving his armor and weapons behind, thinking that he was just going to fetch Bad and immediately go back home.

He was obviously wrong.

“Thank for bringing Mr. Skeppy here, dear Tubbs.” Schlatt sneers, mocking the way Tubbo had called him. In Schlatt’s hands was a netherite axe, and judging from the shimmers of enchantment, Skeppy believed the axe to be Bad’s, the axe shimmering with numerous enchantments Bad had worked hard for.

Bad’s netherite armor was also gone, but Skeppy didn’t believe it broke. It had protection and mending on it, two of the most powerful enchantments you could possibly apply to armor. 

“What have you DONE?!” Skeppy yells.

“I want to make a preposition with you, Skeppy.” Schlatt smiles like he’s the cat that had finally caught the mouse. A cat about to toy with the mouse before killing it.


	2. silk ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic! It's been 2 months (or more?) since I last updated this, and I finally got the motivation to continue! Updates will be slow, so please bear with me. I don't usually get motivation to update my fics, sorry about that!

“What is it Schlatt? Stop wasting my time.” Skeppy replies, voice hostile as his entire body tensed. With everything out of his control, he had to abide by Schlatt’s rules as he was in enemy territory. His mind tries to think of ideas on how he could be able to get the two of them out of the building, but he comes up short. 

It finally sinks in.

He’s trapped. No weapons. No armor. Nothing.

And the only way he and Bad could get out relatively unscathed (unless you count the traumatic memory and trust issues they'll get from what happened) was to do whatever Schlatt was going to ask him to do.

Schlatt smirks, pleased with Skeppy’s reaction. _He feels trapped, and will no doubt agree to my deal just to save his best friend._ He thinks, everything going according to plan.

“I want to make a preposition with one of the best, if not the best warrior in the SMP.” Schlatt starts explaining with a little flattery to get rid of some of the stress in the room.

Skeppy raises an eyebrow. “But I thought you had the famous Dream on your side.” Although he might be wrong, as he wasn't updated on anything recent that might've happened as he was peacefully living with Bad until this shitstorm happened.

The President laughs at his claims, wheezing so hard he starts to have difficulty breathing. “ _Dream?_ No way. I have my suspicions about him. In which tells me that I should have a back-up.”

Skeppy’s eyes widen at the implication. “What the _fuck?_ So I’m just a disposable soldier to you, a _tool_ to use once all else fails?!” He yells.

“Now, now. I think you got the wrong idea here, bud—”

“Don’t you dare act all buddy buddy with me now. You should be _glad_ that I don’t have my sword with me right now or you would be _slowly. bleeding. to death._ in this god forsaken room.” Skeppy seethes, tone laced with as much venom he could muster.

“Let me explain, Skepster—”

“Don’t ever fucking call me _Skepster._ ”

“FINE! Just listen to me for a sec. If you don’t, well…” Schlatt points the stolen axe on the unconscious demon’s neck. “We’ll see what happens.” He sneers, threat obvious in his voice.

Skeppy stops himself from screaming and crying right then and there. _Don’t show any weakness,_ his mind reminds him, but how could he? His best friend, used as a hostage?

“So about the deal…” Schlatt starts to explain.

“I accept, as long as Bad remains unharmed in _any,_ and I mean _any of what you want me to do_ . He should also not know of our deal and any of what I do under your command.” _So that I don’t break his heart._ His mind unhelpfully adds.

“Great! I agree to those terms.” Schlatt smirks as he pulls out a book and quill.

_In this agreement between resident Skeppy of the Badlands and President Jschlatt of Manburg, Skeppy has agreed to work under Schlatt’s command as long as he agrees to the following terms as stated by Skeppy:_

  * _BadBoyHalo, a resident of the Badlands, is to remain unharmed by Jschlatt, Marburg and Skeppy (under Jschaltt’s command) in any circumstances._


  * _BadBoyHalo must not know of anything about this agreement and what Skeppy does under Jschlatt’s commands._



_Signed,_

_Jschlatt, President of Manburg_

Schlatt hands him the book and quill. Skeppy tries his best not to let his tears flow.

_Signed,_

_Skeppy, resident of the Badlands_

A lone tear falls on the page, smudging his signature. He doesn’t notice as Schlatt takes the book from him and finally signs it again with an enchantment, sealing the contract.

“Oh, and one more thing. Everyone in the party wears a suit, and I think it’s fitting that you wear one too.” Schlatt snaps Skeppy out of his thinking by handing him a dark blue suit with a baby blue tie, the same color as the diamonds growing on his skin.

The tie was soft and smooth to the touch. It was probably made out of silk.

Schlatt was prepared, meaning that he had planned this all along, without telling Tubbo. With the way the suit was neatly prepared and folded, he knew he’d accept anyway.

  
_I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me, Bad._ Skeppy thinks as he clutches the suit and tie so hard it gets wrinkled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy's suit I had in mind while writing the fic: (Just remove the flower pinned on the right side LMAO) 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Rating might be raised to M next chapter due to what's going to happen but I'm not sure yet. I like suspense.


End file.
